The remediation of a site having undesirable conditions such as hydrocarbon, heavy metal, and solvent contaminated wetland environments is an important topic. Pollution can affect soils and wetland areas through settled air emissions, accidental spills and direct discharges. Remediation of wetland areas is exceedingly difficult due to the fragile ecosystem, remote locations, and difficult terrain. Current techniques for removing oil from contaminated coastlines and oceans do not lend themselves to the wetland areas due to the abrupt and destructive nature of these techniques. There are three current primary methods for removing oil contamination from wetlands: 1) removing a significant portion of the top layer of soil, a difficult task in a marshy area and devastating to the ecosystem; 2) using high pressure water to blast the oil out of the wetlands in the hope of sending it to more open areas for capture, collection and disposal which ultimately can destroy the fragile ecosystem taking decades to recover; 3) allowing natural processes to reclaim the wetlands over a period generally lasting decades. As none of these remediate the area quickly without causing damage to the area, there is a need for a method of remediation that is both timely and environmentally safe for the ecosystem.